Behind the Words
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: A tweaking of the episode where Deimon and Oujou both end up eating at a grilled meat restaurant. Who were the two who had a private moment in that episode? ShinSena


Hi, hi

Hi, hi! It is Crys. (CrystalKitten-MeW). This is just my other account.

Haha… Well, this one-shot would be… an excerpt that would give you a clue to the pairing of my major multi-chap story, "Run, Sena buchou!". (Even if it only has one chapter at the moment) XD Haha… The pairing will be obvious in that story now.

This takes place after the Kyoshin Poseidon vs Hashiratani Deers match.

Well, this story is… I just couldn't resist tweaking that episode. They were ALONE there…

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**Behind the Words**

The heavenly smell of delicious yakiniku wafted around the Mino Taurus Barbeque restaurant. The scent of the grilled meat being cooked to perfection was more than enough to send one's stomach growling for more.

The Deimon Devilbats savored the smell of the yakiniku that they ordered. The HA-HA Brothers fought over the still-uncooked meat, with Kuroki saying that the meat belongs to him while Togano mockingly asked him if his name was even written there.

Taki spun behind the three quarreling linemen while thanking no one in particular that the team held a barbecue party for him. Suzuna did her usual job by saying that it's not.

Hiruma, on the other hand, deduced that the reason why the meat was taking a long time to grill time was because "it needs more firepower", prompting him to use his bazooka to make the flame stronger that it looked like it was spreading out (much to Monta and Kurita's horror).

However, only one member of Deimon Devilbats wasn't celebrating. Rather, he was too lost in his thoughts to even eat.

It was Kobayakawa Sena, secretary of the Deimon Devilbats and the "Eyeshield 21".

Earlier, he had watched the Kyoshin Poseidon vs Hashiratani Deers match and seen how Kurita's idol, Onihei of the Deers, lost because of Poseidon's height advantage. He pondered, that even someone like Shin wasn't as tall as them but is still taller than he is.

However, right at the moment, he got a shock as the REAL Shin appeared, together with the rest of the Oujou White Knights.

After that, everyone settled to eating and having their own chats. Later, Deimon and Oujou engaged in a yakiniku-eating contest.

Sena really was the only one who wasn't focused. After a talk with Hiruma, he went outside… Only to receive a shock as Shin did a kind of chin-up training using the horn of the bull that was the restaurant's signboard of some sort.

(A/N: Now this is where it deviates a little from the real episode)

The ace linebacker of the Oujou White Knights stepped down. He and Sena crossed the street in front of the restaurant. When they reached the other side of the street, Shin stopped.

"What is it?"

Sena frowned, seemingly in deep thought.

As Shin put on his shirt, he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"I-It's nothing."

Shin shook his head. "I am already an expert in reading your body… language" (Sena blushed a little at that) "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Um… Shin-san… When you defend, which one is harder to stop and err… pin down… a tall muscular runner or a shrimp like me?" The question escaped from Sena's lips before he realized it.

Shin looked straight at the smaller boy meaningfully. "Why do you ask?"

"U-um…" Sena stuttered, looking a little panicked. "I-I didn't mean it t-that way… U-um… I just want to know…" His chocolate-colored eyes stared at the ground in embarrassment.

The Oujou linebacker answered, "The taller one with better physique… He can't be stopped with a sloppy tackle. But then, the strength of a tackle isn't measured by physique. What matters is an unwavering spirit."

Realization hit Sena as he thought hard about what his rival said. However, because of his deep thinking, he didn't notice Shin inching closer to him.

'Eh!?' He mentally screamed when he finally realized how close Shin's face was to his own.

"But…"

Sena gulped.

"In my personal opinion, speedy little players like you are much easier to PIN DOWN," Shin said, emphasizing the last two words.

Sena cringed.

It was definitely not normal.

Sena's own brown eyes stared unblinkingly at Shin's dark blue eyes. The eye contact was strangely unnerving to Sena.

The next moment, however, it was their lips that made contact.

When the need for air arose, they parted. Sena looked flushed as he put a finger to his lips.

"There's no one else around, surely, doing this won't do any harm, right, Eyeshield?

Sena couldn't say anything, except give his trademark small smile.

Shin turned. "I'm off to jog now."

"Eh?" Sena's expression was a mixture of surprise and a little pleading.

"Don't worry," Shin said as he started jogging in place. "I'll SEE YOU in the finals."

And off he went.

Sena stared at his rival's retreating back as a conclusion formed in his mind.

His rival and boyfriend, Shin Seijurou, was a man of few but meaningful and sweet words.

Fin

Hah. What have I done? I butchered the last part… Oh well. At least, the pairing is obvious now. Haha…

And did Shin sound OOC? Yes? Flame me… But no replies.

But to those who enjoyed the story, even for a second, reviews would be nice!


End file.
